


El reencuentro.

by Yuymine (Lucy_Analiz)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, cuatro años después del nogitsune
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Analiz/pseuds/Yuymine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- ¿te molesta qué te halla encontrado aquí?.</p><p>- No, para nada. ¿qué quieres que te diga? La verdad es que me alegro de que aparecieras a salvarme el culo, en estos últimos cinco días, esos cazadores, tan llenos de principios morales, se habían empeñado en hacerme la vida de cuadrito.<br/>Empezaban a volverme loco.</p><p> —Quieres decir; hace tres días —le corrigió él</p>
            </blockquote>





	El reencuentro.

Nada me pertenece.  
Ni Derek, ni mucho menos Stiles.

_Según una antigua creencia todo humano posee un animal de compañía. Este mítico animal es el doble del hombre, de tal manera que la enfermedad o la muerte del primero conllevan la enfermedad o la muerte del segundo._  
 _También, podría decirse qué el hombre tiene un ángel guardián que lo protege o previene de los peligros._

  Le hubiese gustado creer que aquello fuera verdad.... Aunque de todas formas el, ya no era humano.

* * *

 

Eran dos manchas negras en la lejanía y también eran dos mercenarios; con muy mala suerte en la vida.

Uno de ellos era alto de hombros anchos y tenia el pelo negro y corto, siempre alineando sus patillas con su barba de varios días. Tenia la piel morena y los ojos de un verde intenso.

El otro era solo un poco mas joven y bajo, tenia el cabello castaño y unos bonitos ojos saltones, color avellana.  
Ambos hombres vestían como mercenarios de su época, por qué eso eran. Sus ropas oscuras les ayudaba a mezclarse; camuflándose en diversos escenarios, por lo general; En bares y barrios de dudosa reputación.

Stiles y su alpha caminaron en silencio.

  
Las puertas del viejo instituto de Beacon Hills, quedaban atrás, era el mismo lugar donde alguna vez ambos muchachos(en distintos tiempos); estudiaron, se enamoraron y fueron desilusionados o, abandonados a su suerte bajo; la cruel y nada valida traición de sus allegados.  
La angustia y el sin sabor de aquellos años seguía impreso en sus recuerdos.  
Las dos puertas abiertas de par en par dejaron ver; como el fuego consumía cada rincón y cada objeto que demostraba su larga historia.

Su trabajo estaba hecho.

No era nada nuevo, para uno de ellos dicho aspecto, comparado con el lienzo que conformaba su día a día. Solo era “otro incendio” qué provocaba segundos antes, de salir con vida del mismísimo infierno.

Sin dejar rastros o sobrevivientes de lo oscuro.

Sin dejar enemigos qué pudiesen afectarle luego.

Sin dejarse conmover por los recuerdos.

Trabajo hecho.

Apretó sus manos sobre la pequeña katana qué la familia de Kira le cedió antes de embarcarse a corea llevándose a su padre con ellos. De el sheriff John Stilinski, solo quedaba su placa guardada en el bolsillo de la camisa negra de su único hijo. El trastorno qué padeció después de estar cautivo en él reino de los espejos, lo dejo; Parapléjico. No ahí día o noche qué stiles no se culpe por ello.

Esta vez.  
Le había tomado cinco días salir del hueco de los demonios. Razón por la que se sentía débil y totalmente; fuera de juego por unas cuantas horas. Necesitaba curar su herida lo antes posible.

El cielo seguía gris y la bruma más espesa como si el día también acompañara el luto de los que sufrían por la muerte injusta de otro ser amado.

Esta vez.  
No había sido el turno de ninguno de los dos.  
Porqué ambos seguían respirando.  
Pero, el grupo que le había seguido, caprichosos, ya no.  
Todos y cada uno de ellos, desde el más sabio hasta el más fuerte y tonto, habían perecido bajo el manto de las tinieblas, como los orgullosos cazadores qué eran.  
Siempre esperando a la muerte.

Muerte.

Aquella palabra qué ha llegado a ser tan temida desde el momento qué fue susurrada a los mortales por esos codiciosos y malignos seres sobrenaturales, llamados; Dioses.

Se permitió un segundo de su tiempo para admirar la pequeña joya que llevaba en su dedo anular. Un anillo que a simple vista era impactante para el ojo humano. Bellísimo. Tenia un encanto masculino y un toque tan fino qué embellecía aún más la mano qué lo portaba. Stiles no se fijaba en lo ancho que era o lo bañado en plata con detalles de oro, qué estaba. No. Él se fijaba en el poder qué emitía aquel increíble tesoro y las proezas increíbles que alguien podría hacer con el.

Sonrío travieso, lastima que había caído “accidentalmente” en su dedo anular.  
Parpadeo confuso, notando que no habían dejado de caminar y observo al alpha dos pasos delante de él. Tuvo un extraño deseo de decir algo como; “¿Por qué siempre me dejas detrás?” “¿te crees mi guardaespaldas o mi perro de compañía?” “¿podrías mover un poco ese bote?”, de acuerdo, mirar el trasero de otra persona. No, era lo correcto. Mucho menos si ese trasero era el del alpha gruñón que podría arrancarte la yugular en lo que se dice; un parpadeo.  
Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, estirándose para sacar algo de tensión en sus hombros. La energía poco a poco volvía a él.

Ya no tenían de que preocuparse.

  
Tanto el joven como el alpha sé encontraban fuera del túnel demoníaco y emocionalmente estables o, al menos, conscientes de los hechos.

La muerte, para el oji-verde; Es más una liberación qué una maldición. Eso si logran encontrar la redención y no terminar de; en donde salieron minutos antes.

El hueco del infierno.

La muerte para el menor ; Es como un guión repetido, semejante a una compañera qué no se aleja de tu lado y te encuentra en el momento qué menos la esperas. Sonriéndote con maldad y Condenándote a ver como todos desaparecen frente a ti. Dejándote como el postre de la cena, siempre; al final.  
Recordándote en cada encuentro que algún día vendrá por ti. Pero solo cuando a ella se el ocurra venir a buscarte.

Al llegar a la puerta de una casa en ruinas Stiles se detuvo de golpe.  
El alpha poso su mano en el hombro de Stiles para darle valor y dijo -Vamos, tenemos que entrar. Debemos curar esas heridas.- Stiles. No, le ha dicho a Derek qué está herido, pero…, es más que obvio qué esté a olfateado, como buen chucho, el olor a sangre qué se despliega bajo su chupa de cuero negra.  
No paso mucho tiempo, para que el más joven terminara con el brazo y el hombro derecho, vendados.  
Stiles observaba por la ventana de su antigua habitación. Derek solo le hacia compañía sentado en el centro de la misma, ubicado en el suelo, a un lado de la silla donde Stiles se había sentado para ser curado a la fuerza por el alpha.  
\- Las nubes están llenas de malos presagios.  
-Te eh dicho que les ignores.- Stiles sonrío en la penumbra - Son unas embusteras, - Derek se adueño de esa bella sonrisa- y, no son buena compañía para ti.  
\- tú hablas con las estrellas y no me quejo.- Soltó mirando con curiosidad por sobre su hombro, como el hombre lobo tomaba el maletín de primeros auxilio y lo dejaba sobre la sillas de metal, en su vacío cuarto.  
La madera; incluyendo la de los muebles, había sido usada para el fuego de la chimenea y la creación de armas caseras. No había cama en la cual hundirse y perderse en un profundo sueño.  
\- No, precisamente con ellas.- se posiciono detrás del castaño y observo junto con él la densidad de la noche oscura -Solo son mis mensajeras.

\- mensajeras… -repitió en un susurro, dejando qué el alpha notara qué se hallaba asaltando sus propios pensamientos. -Mensajeras…. - asistió - Sabes, Derek….

-Umm…

-Creo, qué extraño el Internet era más rápido que las estrellas y mas claro, también.

El moreno sonrío y rió ante aquel pensamiento. Eso, sin interrumpir del todo el cómodo silencio, rodeándolos. Una risa risueña como un hombre sin problemas, sutil y calida, dejándole ver al castaño los hoyuelos que se formaban en su rostro varonil, como adivinando qué esa era su sonrisa preferida.

Stiles solo aprecio aquello los segundos que duro y luego volvió su vista al frente dejándose ir.

Derek no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Qué era lo que causaba tanta inquietud y concentración al muchacho?. Desde que volvió a encontrarlo, lo ha notado ido y mucho más sereno de lo normal. Tiene un mal presentimiento…,pero teme preguntar y obtener una mala respuesta.

Su cuerpo, lo guío unos pasos más cerca del castaño, hizo un pequeño ademán como si quisiera acariciar el cuello del menor, pero en cambio, solo poso nuevamente su mano en el hombro, dejando qué Stiles recostara su rostro sobre su mano fría y suspirara ante el cansancio qué resentía su cuerpo.  
En menos de un segundos empezaron a sentir él calor qué ambos, creaban al estar juntos. Derek necesitaba poner distancia entre los dos, antes de cometer una locura.

\- Haré el primer turno de guardia -dijo Derek - No tengo sueño.  
Se alejo del castaño temiendo hacer algo tan tonto, como sujetarlo y abrazarlo.

—También tú deberías dormir. Este sitio es bastante tranquilo: tal vez no sea necesaria la guardia.

\- Sabes qué no me fió de nada.

-¿Que podríamos perder mas que la vida?.

\- Mucho…- El alpha camino hasta la puerta y el castaño se mantuvo de pie mirando por la ventana- sin dejar de estar atento a los pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta- pero sorprendiéndose de las palabras que vinieron a continuación- lo perdería todo, si te perdiera a ti.

 

Stiles se giro, solo para ver la puerta cerrarse. El alpha se había marchado con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir después de aquella confesión. Stiles solo sonrío para si.

Los ojos avellanas se enfrentaron a las imágenes qué aquella puerta añeja le mostraba. En especial; una de aquel día, años atrás, cuando fue empotrado contra ella. Los labios se le alinearon en una sonrisa demasiado nostálgica para su gusto.  
Un leve pero especial brillo asomo por sus ojos.  
Los mismos qué habían aprendido a no llorar más de la cuenta.

\- Yo no soportaría perderte- aseguro, volviendo sus ojos a la ventana mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, para luego agregar en un tono qué rozaba el humor-, a lo mejor hasta me suicidaría. Es muy probable qué lo haría…, - se pasaba de humor -,como Romeo cuando cree qué ha perdido a su Julieta….¡¿Eres mi Julieta, Derek?!, ¡¿Lo eres?!- sonrío.

Un rugido de advertencia se hoyo del hombre qué bajaba con pies de plomo la escalera.

-Puede que no te agrade escucharlo, pero es la verdad.- y, agrego en sus pensamientos, con mucha mas seriedad-Después de ti, no me queda nada.  
Afuera la lluvia caía tenue y acogedora como una bendición del cielo.

Derek solo resoplo, cuando apenas dos horas mas tarde escuchaba los pasos de Stiles bajando la escalera; con faltantes de escalones. El ojiverde se hallaba sentado en un sillón completamente destrozado, con los resortes saliiéndose por distintas partes y con poco relleno. No ahí que explicarles lo Incomodo qué era estar sentado en el.  
Por lo menos donde los resortes no podían atacarlo.

\- creí haberte dicho que tomaría la primera guardia.

\- Y, yo qué habías aprendido qué jamás hago caso a lo que dices…

-Bien. No puedes dormirte, Verdad.

-No. Al parecer extraño el olor a azufre y las rocas coloradas clavándose en mi espalda, además, de los espíritus devoradores de almas.- suspiro.- ¿Qué te puedo decir?, soy un romántico.

Se sentó en el anteúltimo escalón de la escalera y Derek fue a su encuentro, ubicándose dos escalones mas arriba y quedando del lado contrario a él. Stiles se giro a su espalda para verle, creyendo qué quizás el lobito mal engendrado, se iría a la primera planta. Pero, no. Ahí estaba. Apoyándose contra la pared y poniendo sus pies a lo largo del escalón. Stiles elevo una ceja ante la forma del alpha de acomodarse, tentado por decir algún comentario sobre mover la cola y dar un par de vueltas en círculos. Derek, gruño. Sabiendo sus intenciones. Stiles solo se encogió de hombros y se giro apoyando su espalda en el barandal de la escalera. Al menos era mas cómodo que el sillón.

\- Pensé que aún tenias el viejo sillón en el cuarto de tu padre.

-Lo use para…, - frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo por olvidarlo -ya no recuerdo.

\- No importa. ¿Quiere agua?

Se lo pregunta, ¿ahora? ¿Que iba a hacer?, ¿Desenredar su cola y volver a salir de las escaleras, solo para buscarle agua?  
Si. Claro.

-No tienes algo mas fuerte.- ambos se sonrieron y Derek abrió su chupa de cuero para sacar una pequeña botella en uno de sus bolsillos escondidos.

\- Sabia qué por algo te tenia conmigo.- Los ojos le brillaron al tener en sus manos, la tan añorada botella.

\- Te avisó que ya eres mayor de edad y puedes conseguírtela tu solito.

\- ¡Ah!. No, lo creo, es mejor tener chachas como tú.- Derek le quito la botella que iba a sus labios y sonrío ante el fastidio del otro.- Vale, Derek. No, seas pendejo.- se molesto el castaño, al no alcanzar la botella.- OK, de acuerdo, Sorry gordo,- carraspeo ante la mirada filosa de Derek. - Perdón; eres el tío mas guay de todo el planeta. Pásame la botella, vale.  
Derek sonrío amagando con darle la botella hasta qué el menor logro sacársela de las manos. Claro, Derek se la cedió.

Stiles no soportaba el silencio, cuando se hallaba solo, hablaba consigo mismo y eso era delirante hasta para él.-¿Cómo fue que me encontraste ahí?- pregunto luego del segundo trago de alcohol.

La próxima miradas se volvieron retadoras.

-Jamás pensé encontrarte. - arrugo el ceño. - Fui solo para mostrar apoyo, lealtad, a los pocos cazadores que aún quedaban. En memoria de Criss Argent qué dio su vida salvando a cambio, la de Cora. Y me encontré contigo- Derek, le quito la botella.  
Disgustando a Stiles por qué otra vez se la saco de las manos, justo cuando la llevaba a sus labios.-, al parecer Kira tenia razón, nuestros destinos siempre terminan cruzándose. Eres la mala yedra con la qué debo cargar.  
Se lo dijo mirándole fijamente y detallando cada cambio qué habían surgido en los casi seis meses, sin verle.Tenía bolsas en los ojos lo suficientemente grandes como para guardar provisiones en ellas, y su cutis estaba adquiriendo un tinte gris muy poco saludable. Se imagino que era a causa de la gran cantidad de heridas que aún no cicatrizaban del todo en el cuerpo del humano.

—Tú no sabías que yo estaba aquí.- afirmo.

\- Solo vine por información. No me imagine encontrarte.

\- Sorprendente. Tu siempre cayendo parado.

\- ¿te molesta qué te halla encontrado aquí?.

\- No, para nada. ¿qué quieres que te diga? La verdad es que me alegro de que aparecieras a salvarme el culo, en estos últimos cinco días, esos cazadores, tan llenos de principios morales, se habían empeñado en hacerme la vida de cuadrito.  
Empezaban a volverme loco.

—Quieres decir; hace tres días —le corrigió él

— No. - tirando la cabeza hacia atrás sin golpeársela con los barrotes y tragando una gran cantidad de alcohol sintiendo como se le quemaba de placer la garganta.- quiero decir; hace cinco días. Tu no lo sentiste, quizás por tu naturaleza…. Pero hemos estado cinco días en el hueco-hoyo-túnel como quieras llamarle.

-¿Sabias que esto estaba aquí? —preguntó Derek.

—No lo sabía.

—Pero sabías lo del túnel.

—No.

—¿Quie-Quieres decir que has vuelto por otra razón?- Un momento. - pensó,- ¿Como es que no te afecto tanto aquel lugar? Cualquier humano habría muerto en menos de cinco días. Los hombres que les siguieron sabían de ese riesgo. Ninguno calculo regresar.

-Podría decirse que si. Tengo asuntos qué terminar aquí.

-¿Cuáles?

-No seas atrevido, Derek. Son mis asuntos.

-Estas demasiado delicado, como para tener asuntos propios.

-Por curioso perdió su rabo, el lobo.- de pronto tenia las enormes y garrientas manos, del hombre lobo, rodeándole el cuello y sujetándole la camisa tirando de él fuera de los barrotes y muy cerca del rostro del mayor.

\- “rango”, Derek quise decir; rango. - sostuvo con media sonrisa reflejándose en los ojos verdes que le miraban amenazante. -Perdió su rango, Derek…

\- No me gusta ninguno de los dos.

-Nada te gusta.- se quejo, con un mohín que enterneció desgraciadamente al moreno.  
Dudo pero no se dejo manipular por aquellos ojos. Sujeto a stiles de ambas solapas de su camisa y tiro de él mas cerca casi quedando nariz con nariz. Stiles se estremeció recordando que no había una mesa en medio de los dos, ni un brazo por cortar, ni nadie a quien esperar….Era la misma mirada pegada a la suya y los mismos labios estirándose en sus típicos gestos de alpha malhumorado. - ¿Cómo es que no has muerto? ¿Cómo es que abriste la puertas del infierno?- Esa voz, esa maldita e intoxicante voz qué de ser todavía el antiguo adolescente, lo dejaría tímido a lo que fuera que viniese.  
Pero no era el mismo porqué ahora era todo un hombre.  
Pero si, reconoció a su corazón, que aquella era la misma sensación escurriéndose por su estomago como horrendas mariposas inquietas.

\- Me comprometí- soltó, dejando perplejo al hombre lobo.

\- ¿Có-Cómo…?, ¿Por qué?, ¡Tan solo nos separamos por seis meses!.

-Suéltame y, no me grites, Derek, qué estas escupiéndome en la cara.

-Si. Y tú en mi corazón. ¿Cómo paso eso?, Pensó el mayor sin dejar se sorprenderse por sus propios pensamientos.

\- Me aburría ¿Qué esperabas? En el fondo sigo siendo un crió.- Se rió de un chiste que Derek no entendió o no quiso entender.

Molesto por aquella contestación.  
Le soltó para nada suave. Se acaricio el cabello nervioso y pregunto;-¿Quién es ella?,¿Cuándo?, y por el amor de Dios, ¿Por qué?- y Qué importaba el, ¿Dónde? Solo quería arrancarle el cuello a alguien. ¿Dónde estaba Peter cunado lo necesitaba?

  
-¿Por qué quieres saber? -Sonrío, como si no supiera cuanto le afectaba la noticia. Su propio lobo parecía querer aullarle a la luna su sufrimiento.

Un celular sonó en medio de un incomodo silencio y Derek busco entre sus ropas, para luego notar ,sorprendido, qué no era a quien llamaban. -Ey,

-Demonios, al fin contestas.- escucho, casi en un murmullo del otro lado.

-No, podía. Qué ¿Por qué? No es obvio. - Stiles se notaba relajado. -No ahí señal en el infierno…. No todos nos modernizamos, Damon.

-No te pases de listillo conmigo. ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? Quiero tu maldito trasero aquí, ¡ahora!.

Derek alzó una ceja.  
Stiles deslizo una media sonrisa.  
-Perdona no escuche…¿dijiste algo?

-Joder, esto es serio, Stiles. Te has llevado el anillo de Elena. Lo quiero de vuelta aquí y a ti con él. No es un maldito juego.

-No.

-No ,¿Qué?.

-No puedo, quizás mañana…. O tal vez; en otra vida.

\- Stiles, vuelve aquí. Sabes perfectamente que no voy a rogarte.

-Te tengo una noticia, lo estas haciendo.

-¡Mierda!, Malditito seas.

-Creo que eso estaba claro.- del otro lado del teléfono, se escucho el ruido de cosas rompiéndose, stiles, sabia que había llevado al hombre al limite.- Stefan y Elena ¿como están?

-¿Que diablos te importa?, Quiero que regreses y no uses ese anillo.  
\- No me hables así, soy susceptible a los gritos. - miro a Derek.- ¿verdad qué si? -Derek no dijo nada. solo se le quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido y la mala vibra creciendo a su alrededor.  
-¿Con quien estas?  
-Con un amigo.- dijo olvidando el juego y levantándose de las escaleras, Derek lo observo caminar a la cocina y algo movido por la curiosidad le siguió.  
-¡¿Estas con ese alpha?!, por eso; te llevaste la piedra lunar contigo,¿Qué has estado haciendo? Stiles, quiero que regreses, ahora.  
-Ya dijiste eso.  
-Stiles! No es broma. Iré por ti y eso no es bueno.  
-¡oh!, hola… ¿hola?, se corta Damon, estoy pasando por un puente… shhee… shhii…- arrugo una bolsa muy cerca del teléfono-, no te escucho, nos hablamos luego. -Y Bang. Tiro, el celular en el agua.  
-Bien. Fue lindo mientras duro.  
-Terminaste con el.  
-¿Que? No. Me refería al celular; tenia unos ringston, muy buenos. -Derek gruño fastidiado. -¿Y que es eso de terminar con él?- stiles hizo un gesto de completo asco en sus labios.- acaso, ¿creías que el era mi prometido?- Se mofo del lobo.

-No lo es.

-Por favor, Derek…

-OK, lamento haber pensado que eras gay.

-Disculpas aceptadas. - le golpeo el hombro sorprendiendo al lobo, dado que logro moverlo un poco.- Aunque en cierta manera…, no estas tan herrado. Soy bisexual.

-¿Que?- miro como el chico caminaba dirigiendo sus pasos a la puerta de salida.

-No me mires así.- soltó abriendo la puerta, algo torcida por los golpes recibidos en los últimos años.- es normal en nuestra raza.

-Cómo,- ¿que raza? ¿A que se refería? ¿A qué los humanos, era seres vivos, raros y no le hacían asco a nada? porque de eso Derek, era muy conciente.

\- ¡vamos! lobito, busquemos algo de comer;¿Quieres? Tengo hambre y mucha. -Le sonrío al alpha dejando en el olvido la conversación anterior. Mas el lobo, no le permitiría hacerlo.

El 24 horas estaba a su completa disposición.

El pueblo se hallaba completamente abandonado. Ninguno de los dos, se detuvo a pensar; ¿si alguno de los antiguos pobladores, volvería, al saber que el lugar estaba completamente limpio de demonios?

Su corazón se detuvo y sus ojos se humedecieron. Creyó que al fin lloraría por la emoción. Pero se equivocó, la acuosidad no alcanzo a convertirse en lagrimas. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo. Pero prefirió sujetar el paquete de papas en sus manos y rezarle un gracias al techo.  
-Derek, ¿no es increíble cuando un día lluvioso te sonríe?.

\- si tú lo dices. -Dijo el lobo todavía cabreado con el joven.

-Y, no tiene cebolla o ajo. Amen, por eso.

Derek, suspiro sin comprender el extraño anhelo por lo salado y el alcohol que el joven tenia. Creyó por un momento que el castaño buscaría; comida saludable, como siempre hacia y le molestaría al verlo tomar una cerveza. Pero era todo lo contrario.  
¿Que le habían echo en esos seis meses?  
Se lo pregunto y aunque obviamente le oculto varios detalles, también le contó por que rumbos se había desplazado. Le desconcertó e impresiono en partes iguale, que desde la ultima vez que se vieron, stiles, hubiera viajado por medio mundo sin que el se enterara.

-Te veo diferente. -comento Derek.  
-ah, ¿sí?- Stiles se encontraba sentado enzima de una refrigerador vacío, jugando con un encendedor, como si fuera la primera vez que veía uno. Sus ojos eran atraídos por las llamas.  
-No. -Derek sacudió la cabeza y rio con nerviosismo.- Mira, no lo se.- Se sentía, bastante bien. estando cerca del castaño. Aunque no le caía en gracia el echo de que estuviese prometido a alguien.

Stiles sabia exactamente que quería decir. una extraña combinación de familiaridad extraordinaria y vertiginosa distancia. ambas eran palpables, y era como si hubieran cortado dos realidades y las hubieran vuelto a juntar equivocadamente.

-Tengo que mantener la distancia. -Se dijo con dudosa convicción.

Stiles emprendió el regreso a casa sin importarle caminar bajo la lluvia y empezando a enfadarse con el lobo que lo trataba como aun chiquillo y le seguía con el ceño fruncido.  
-Si supieras…- se dijo.

Por un momento su lengua titubeo y deseo decírselo.

Pero se detuvo en el momento en que Derek se posiciono detrás de él y le abrazo sujetándolo contra su pecho y manteniendo su rostro a un lado del suyo. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.- susurro en su oído y stiles se estremeció. Sus ojos avellanas observaron las gotas chocando contra el pavimento y las ramas de los árboles se movieron, mientras; ventanas y puertas rotas golpeaban al cerrarse y abrirse en aquellas casas abandonadas a su alrededor.

\- No necesito consuelo.

Todos lo necesitamos,- pensó en contestar, más solo se limito a decir - cuando salimos de aquel lugar sentí que te desmayarías. Un parte de mi quiso protegerte conservando el recuerdo de que eras humano, pero en cambio tu no parecías necesitar verdaderamente de mi ayuda. No te sentí en tu habitación por media hora, ¿donde fuiste?, luego pensé; Que perdiste demasiada sangre y aun así….

-¿De que hablas?

-Lo se, stiles….- lo apretó mas contra su cuerpo y stiles solo se dejo abrazar, ante el calor que contrarrestaba el frió de su piel.-, lo se.

-¿Como te diste cuenta? -Pregunto resignado.

-Tú reflejo. No, se mostró en el charco de agua qué pasamos, el mío si y él tuyo no. -Aseguro.- cuéntame, como es que ocurrió- la pregunta no parecía echa para stiles, si no para si mismo. Como un reclamo, Derek, siempre se adjudicaba los problemas de los demás.

-No. Tenemos que continuar.- se separo con facilidad del mayor y empezó a caminar sin evitar sujetarse el brazo y arrugar el ceño, el dolor era intenso, pero su terquedad era mayor. De no haber permanecido tanto tiempo en tierra demoníaca, seguramente se hubiese compuesto en cuanto bebió de la sangre que guardaba en el jeep qué aún estaba abandonado cerca de la casa de quienes fueron alguna vez los Witthermore. Jackson, había acertado en mudarse a Londres en cuanto pudo hacerlo. La mala fortuna no lo había golpeado como ah ellos.

Tan difícil que le había sido escapar de su habitación.

\- el hombre que te llamo…, Damon. -Stiles negó y siguió caminando a paso rápido, sin mostrarle sus verdaderas fuerzas a Derek. -¿El fue quien te convirtió? ¡El lo hizo!, acaso…-Luego le grito.-,¡¿Él fue, stiles?! - la desesperación empezaba a apoderarse del alpha.- de pronto, su animal salía a flote y bajando su cuerpo hasta las rodillas, rugió tan duro como podría hacerlo un alpha y los pájaros volaron asustados, junto con las hojas de los árboles, pero no le importo, por que su lobo y él, necesitaba respuestas.

-No soy una caperucita. No, me asuntaras con tú teatro de lobo malo.

En la próxima pregunta la voz le salio áspera y peligrosa - ¿Qué quiso decir, con; piedra lunar?- Stiles se detuvo y Derek corrió a paso largo para alcanzarle. Le sujeto del brazo y lo giro para que le viera a los ojos- ¿Qué hace esa piedra?- sus colmillos se dejaron ver a pesar de las penumbras de la noche.

Stiles suspiro y soltándose nuevamente del agarre de Derek, contesto -Elimina a los hombres lobo, solo si se tiene, el resto de elementos necesarios para el ritual. - Derek no escondió su perturbación por tal información.

-Tranquilo. Estás a salvo al igual que el resto- aseguro mirándole fijamente a los ojos- , lo eh guardado, bien. Nadie morirá por su causa.

-¿Lo has escondido para protegerme?

-Lo hubiese echo por Scott y el resto. ¿Por qué no por ti? ? ,hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo. Aunque hallamos estado separados los últimos seis meses…. No, dejas de ser mi responsabilidad, lobo amargado. Se lo prometí a Lydia. Se lo jure a Peter antes de lanzarse al fuego y se lo asegure a Cora antes de que terminara en esa entupida; orden de lobos. Scott, no uso palabras, solo tubo que mirarme a los ojos. Y supe que debía estar cerca de ti.¿Qué es lo que te sorprende?

\- qué tu corazón siga latiendo como él mío, cuando estamos cerca el uno del otro.

La respuesta dejo impactado al pobre castaño que no vio venir lo que sucedió a continuación.  
El alpha le había sujetado de ambos brazos y tirado de el, contra su cuerpo, sin medir su fuerza, con rudeza e impaciencia. El primer beso fue violento y desesperado. Derek, que quería hacer demasiadas cosas a la vez, lo agarro por el pelo, le tiro de la chaqueta, lo beso con demasiada fuerza y finalmente le arranco los botones de la camisa, queriendo sentir la piel debajo de esta.

-Espera, espera.- agotado tras el primer asalto, apoyo sus dedos sobre los labios de Derek, intentando detenerlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el ojiverde, impresionado por su liso y brillante torso y sin resistir el impulso, poso sus dedos por aquella piel expuesta, le debía una camisa a stiles, pero le importaba una mierda.

-No podemos.

-Que, ¿Por qué no?

-porqué es una locura. Tu jamás harías esto, menos conmigo. La herida me esta haciendo delirar.  
-Umm….¿Deliras con mis manos en tu cuerpo y queriendo sentir mis labios? -Beso su cuello y deslizo la camisa, para que estuviera fuera de los hombros y el resto del cuerpo del menor, pero el echo de que el mas joven llevara una chupa de cuero, interfería con la retirada de la misma.  
-Derek, estamos en la calle.  
-Estamos solos, tu y yo. Al menos que cuentes con los animales.  
-puede que no seamos los únicos. -Susurro observando a alguien detrás del alpha.  
-Stiles…- el castaño aparto a Derek y de un rápido movimiento se coloco delante del oji-verde dejando con la boca abierta al mismo qué intentaba proteger.  
No era su cuerpo, pero conocía esa vos y la mirada através de la ajena.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Klaus?-pregunto frío y cortante. Otra vez había usado el cuerpo de un inocente para llegar a él -Como fue que me encontraste.

\- Stiles, Stiles…. Yo, estoy en todos lados, -se escurrió por los lados, como una serpiente acorralando a su presa.-, tener a una joven bruja también tiene sus beneficios.

-Usaste hechicería - arqueo una ceja sin bajar la guardia. La katana, bailaba entre sus dedos, para luego sujetarla con sus manos, de un parpadeo.- ¿Un original pidiéndole ayuda a una bruja?. Pero, qué bajo habéis caído.

\- tu tienes la culpa.

-¿Quien es él?

Stiles, no contesto la pregunta de Derek solo se preocupaba por mantener la distancia del hibrido.-¿Qué fue lo que le ofreciste a Damon?

-Solo, la libertad de su hermano y convencerlo de que soy el tío malo.- sonrío de medio lado observando el pecho desnudo del castaño, quien al ver esa intención, se abrocho la chupa de cuero interrumpiendo el recorrido del híbrido, molesto -, Le eh confiado eso, si tu vuelves conmigo.

-No lo creo.

\- cumpliré con mi palabra, solo ven y déjale pudrirse como el inservible hombre lobo qué es.

Stiles detuvo al ojiverde antes de que se moviera cerca de klaus a plantarle pelea.-Derek es puro, mucho mas qué tú, su sangre es azul; pura y limpia como el agua cristalina igual que su corazón, en cambio. Tu sangre esta contaminada de veneno.

-Mi veneno esta en tus venas, ahora. Eres mío, acéptalo y regresa.

-¿Por qué tanto empeño? Niklaus, no me insultes…. De seguro aquellas brujas descerebradas, te han pedido la piedra a cambio de alguna información erradicada en tu próximo y codiciado heredero. -Los ojos del híbrido brillaron.

-Estoy en lo cierto, verdad.

-No. Renunciare a eso, si así lo quieres, lo haré por ti.- Aquello sorprendió a stiles, pero conocía a klaus, lo suficiente como para saber que detrás de cada promesa había un gusano, pudriendo la manzana. Sabia que no descansaría hasta sacarle; donde había guardado la piedra lunar; no permitiría que le hiciera daño a Derek, ni a cualquiera qué fuera a pertenecer a su manada. Por la memoria de los que habían caído, lo juraba.

La duda en los ojos del castaño, puso mas nervioso al híbrido.- vuelve conmigo. no importa si no quieres darme la piedra o el anillo. Solo vuelve, te necesito más que nunca y me duele que tú no me necesites como yo te necesito a ti.- ver la mano de Derek buscando la de stiles, provoco la furia de klaus.- ¡Déjalo!- Los colmillos salieron de la boca de ambos, y se gruñeron uno al otro, los lobos. Aquella parte en klaus broto como si reconociera a alguien igual a él. Era parte lobo después de todo.

\- No puedo, le di mi alma y mi corazón; a este hombre mucho antes de qué tu sangre me corrompiera. Mucho antes de aceptar que los seres como nosotros existieran. Le amo y no voy a dejarle.

-Te di opción.- su voz mas pesada y sus ojos luchaban entre mirar al alpha con odio y suplicar al castaño su rendición. Tenia que separarles, no concebía la idea de verles juntos. Se había encaprichado con stiles más de lo que alguna vez, estuvo obsesionado por romper su maldición y conseguir un hijo.

\- Me obligaste a tomar esa supuesta, opción. Me clavaste mi propia arma en el pecho y luego, me hiciste beber de tu sangre a la fuerza.

La brisa de la noche y la luna brillando, solo eran la compañía de un tenso momento entre tres seres sobrenaturales. Saber eso, solo hizo que Derek quisiera matar a aquel hombre.

Klaus, o el hombre que era poseído por él. Sacaron sus garras.- le arrancare el corazón. -Le aseguro, -sabes que puedo hacerlo.

El castaño se hallaba preocupado, sabia que lo que decía Klaus, era cierto. No podía dejar a Derek., no sabiendo que el oji-verde paresia sentir lo mismo que él. Por un momento, deseo ser el niño que se levantaba tarde e iba a buscar a su amigo, torpe, asmático y por sobretodo humano vivo, para llevarlo a la escuela. Seguir babeando por la pelirroja descarada. Recibir los empujones de jackson por los pasillos. No, deberle la vida a Isaac y verlo morir en sus brazos, sonriendo y diciendo que su hermano le esperaba junto con Alison. Ni encontrarse con un padre que no se quedo en un mundo paralelo al suyo. También le gustaría, soportar los comentarios de sus compañeros acerca de su lastimosa virgnindad y conocer a Derek, reconociendo su sexualidad, en un paseo de compras en el “24 horas” Si, seguro de un momento a otro abriría los ojos y entonces todo habrá sido una terrible pesadilla y nada más.

El nogitsune jamás hubiera existido, para marcarle la vida.

Los demonios no hubieran azotado a su pueblo y la familia de Derek, seguramente hubiera vivido en completa armonía, sonriendo por todo.

-Derek….- Se recordó que ahora, Derek, era todo lo que tenia. No le importaba morir si eso significaba qué Derek volvería a sonreír sin los fantasmas qué aparecen como sombras en su mirada.-muérdeme. Extendió su brazo y se levanto la manga de la chaqueta, dejando acceso a los colmillos de Derek.

-¿Qué? No. No lo haré.

-Muérdeme.

-Lo mataras, si lo haces.-aseguro el hibrido.

Stiles se giro dándole la espalda a klaus y mirando fijamente a Derek.- confía en mi.- stiles puso su muñeca cerca de los colmillos del ojiverde y lo insto a que lo hiciera. -Tienes que hacerlo. Derek, si…. si me amas…. Hazlo. -No seré otra Paige,- le aseguro con la mirada perdida- por que yo luchare por estar siempre a tu lado.

Derek tomo la muñeca de stiles, decidido. - te amo. - la mordida fue exacta y dolorosa, tanto que stiles se arqueo y casi callo de rodillas de no ser por que aun era sujetado por Derek de la muñeca. El ojiverde le sostuvo de la cintura y lo acomodo en el suelo, con delicadeza. La lluvia seguía barriendo sobre ellos.  
Klaus se mantuvo silencioso a su lado, apretando sus manos hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos. - le has matado.- Soltó al ver el cuerpo inerte de stiles, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración inexistente.- has matado a mi amante.

Derek no tubo tiempo a nada, ni siquiera pudo empezar a llorar a su amado castaño. Una fuerza descomunal lo empujo fuera de él. Y lo lanzo sobre el pasto inservible de una casa vecina. Se paro decidido a ir en contra de aquel que tomaba en sus brazos a su querido stiles. No se lo llevaría. Stiles tenia que abrir sus ojos. Stiles, le había prometido estar siempre con él. Tenia que cumplir con su promesa.  
Tenia que hacerlo.

-shh…., Estarás bien. Las brujas te traerán nuevamente conmigo. Lo harán.- aseguro de forma siniestra y olvidando al ojiverde por completo. Solo observando al castaño de manera hipnótica.  
Una luz cubrió al joven y klaus fue apartado de su lado, recibiendo una descarga eléctrica directo en su hibrido cuerpo.

Stiles termino envuelto en una burbuja de energía y Derek observo asombrado aquello. El tiempo se detuvo y un zorro con forma extraña apareció ante él. Derek se sorprendió tanto él, como klaus se habían vuelto lobos. Animales, por completo. El zorro paresia sonreírles, pero solo se acerco a Derek y toco su nariz con la suya. Hocico con hocico. Derek sintió una sensación extraña en su interior y poco después; la luz desapareció y el anillo que tanto nombraban, callo al suelo.  
Ese anillo mantenía a stiles protegido del sol.  
Niklaus qué se había detenido a observar sus manos, que habían vuelto a ser humanas, fijo su vista en el tintineo del anillo al caer. Lo levanto con la punta de sus manos y esté le quemo, como si fuera un rallo del sol. Sorprendido. Lo dejo caer nuevamente en el suelo.  
No había rastro alguno de stiles. Derek miro a todos lados, buscándole con desesperación. Grito su nombre y el hibrido hizo lo mismo. Deseo matar a esa comadreja y hacerle pagar por convertir a stiles, en un ser sobrenatural.

 

El árbol brillaba al igual que su cuerpo. Stiles, se asombro al ver como cada una de las personas que fueron importantes para él, aparecía rodeando a éste. Scott se acerco y le tendió la mano.

-Debo irme…- _al fin veré a mi madre._

 

Scott negó y le sonrío con ternura.- No. Stiles, lo has conseguido.

-¿Que? -Pregunto algo confuso.

-Mostrarle al nogitsune lo que se hace por amor. Tú sabias que klaus mataría a Derek si te llevaba con él. También sabias que lo haría si no lo hacia. Pero mas que nada, temías, que descubriera el lugar donde guardaste la piedra.  
De haberte entregado a él, muchos hubieran muerto. Sacrificaste tu amor por la vida de los demás y, le entregaste tu cuerpo más no tu corazón, a un hombre sin escrúpulos, solo para defender a los que amas, robándole la piedra.  
Si ahí algo a lo que Derek teme y sufre es a ver a los suyos caer. Te sacrificaste por qué amas a Derek por sobre todas las cosas y sabias qué klaus planeaba acabar con nuestra raza. Lo Has hecho después de que te hemos quitado todo.  
Hasta tu padre.

\- Entonces…, solo queda morir y romper mi ultima promesa, pero gurda que el nogitsune esta orgulloso de mi.

\- No, sigas stiles.- Batichica se acerco y Scott desapareció. Gracias, a ti. hemos pasado la ultima prueba.

-¿Prueba?,¿Qué, clase de prueba?

Allison apareció detrás de Erica, boyd sonrío a lo lejos e isaac era arrastrado por la joven cazadora.- Nos ha perdonado, a nosotros los humanos. Nos ha perdonado. -Soltó maravillada la morena.  
-Piensas dejar a Derek, solo. -Pregunto molesto el rubio de rasgos romanos.- De haber sabido eso, no te hubiese salvado.

-¿Que? -Stiles no entendía nada. solo lloro al ver a su padre acercándose a él. No. El no. Su padre le abrazo y el solo podia llorar y pensar, Él no, Él no. El no podía estar ahí… no podía…  
-Tranquilo, volveremos a vernos hijo. Solo despierta. Y volveremos a vernos.  
Solo tienes que despertar.  
Bajo una espesa neblina, todo desapareció y se hallo en medio del bosque vistiendo, solo una bata de hospital.

La sombra de una mujer vestida de blanco le señalo un camino. Stiles miro dudoso a la mujer y al camino qué lo adentraría al bosque.  
Te amo… escucho una voz dulce de mujer y entonces no lo dudo mas y siguió aquel camino. -Yo también te amo, mama.- la figura desapareció y Stiles empezó a agotarse físicamente mientras seguía avanzando por él bosque.  
De pronto, se sintió demasiado cerca del suelo.  
Le hacia mucho calor, demasiado y tenia mucha sed. ¿Eso era normal? No lo sabia, solo siguió avanzando.  
Los pies le dolían y las rodillas cedieron provocando que cayera agotado.

Despertó confundido y aturdido. Se levanto y noto que se hallaba en una cama. Observo a los lados, pero todo estaba oscuro, todo. Excepto por dos pequeñas luces rojas que parecían, mirarle en la esquina dél cuarto.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto el muchacho. Stiles reconoció aquella voz, aunque era mas joven, la reconoció. Era su propia voz, preguntando. Se miro a si mismo. Sus manos eran mas pequeñas y su cuerpo también. Tenia diez años nuevamente.

-Deberías tener cuidado por donde andas. Casi caíste en una trampa para osos. Mi tío te encontró cuando registrábamos la zona.  
Muchos se meten a cazar de noche.

-No soy un cazador.

-Eso es bueno, me llamo Derek. Derek hale. Y estas en mi casa. Descuida, mis padres llamaron a los tuyos. - Stiles estaba desconcertado y casi se le salio el corazón al escuchar esa confesión. Las manos le temblaron a continuación. -Tu madre nos aseguro que tú papa vendría por ti.

\- ¿Qué? Mama…. -de pronto, stiles quería llegar a casa, cuanto antes.

El adolescente parecía tener la boca destapada, por qué no dejaba de hablarle y esto desconcertaba al castaño-Así, qué te has escapado del hospital, después de un ataque epilépticos, aunque dicen que extrañamente te curaste de él. Dime, ¿que eres?¿éres como nosotros?  
-¿Como ustedes?

Derek cerro los ojos y suspiro. -Lo hice otra vez. Lo siento, no eh dicho nada.

-Por favor, dime que aun no conoces a paige.

-¿Quien es Paige? No conozco a muchos por aquí, apenas nos mudamos hace tres meses y pronto empezare las clases en el instituto.- Murmuro Derek y stiles se dio cuenta, de que el Nogitsune, le había mandado al momento exacto donde la pesadilla se desato.

Ahora debería decidir; qué ib a hacer y como convencería Derek de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, por que no entendía; Si había muerto y se hallaba nadando en sus profundos sueños o, había sido realmente, enviado a cambiar su destino.  
Tal vez, solo imagino todo.

Lejos de todo, a unas cuadras de la casa de stiles, sobre el pasto mojado por el rocío, se distinguía la forma inconfundible de un anillo masculino.

Stiles se paralizo junto con su nuevo amigo al escuchar el extraño sonido provocado por un animal. Los ojos rojos del adolescente brillaron delante del niño. Stiles pregunto; -¿Qué fue eso?  
-Un zorro. Solo fue un zorro, stiles. Vuelve a dormir…. Cuando tu padre venga, te avisare.- El adolecedse se sentó a los pies de la cama y se cruzo de brazos y piernas, esperando a que el niño volviese a dormir.- yo, velare tu sueño.

Stiles se recostó y se tapo con las sabanas, fue entonces qué el castaño noto algo.- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- si estaba en ropa de hospital e inconciente. -¿Como supieron a quien llamar?

Derek sonrío de lado.- te vi. comprando en el “ 24 horas ” con tu mama el mismo sábado qué me mude y los seguí, -sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al haberse delatado. -Y, tal vez, vi qué el sheriff les esperaba afuera y tú le dijiste papa.  
Mi madre trabaja en la reserva y le conoce.

Stiles, no recordaba nada de ello. acaso, ¿Derek le había escondido el echo de que lo había visto de pequeño? Su padre tampoco le dijo que hubiese conocido a la madre de Derek. ¿seria cierto?

Stiles se acurruco algo aturdido y se quedo dormido, observando la silueta del adolescente sentado a los pies de la cama. Sus labios cosquillaron y noto que no había olvido el sabor de los labios de Derek. En aquel primer y ultimo beso dado. Sin saber muy bien la razón, stiles se volvió a sentar en la cama. Derek suspiro algo picado, stiles de rodillas sobre el colchón, se acerco en cuatro patas hasta estar cerca de Derek.  
El ojiverde le observo de costado, los ojos yendo al frente sobre la hermosa luna que asomaba por la ventana y luego volviendo al castaño qué lo miraba raro.  
Stiles, salto sobre el cuello de Derek, el cual se sorprendió. El, pequeño castaño le abrazo con ternura y Derek le devolvió el abrazo con delicadeza.  
El castaño apoyo la cara en su pecho y percibió su inconfundible aroma. casi lo había olvidado, y recordarlo le produjo un impacto increíble que llenaba sus sentidos. intenso, picante; era una fragancia única e indescriptible que no tenia nada que ver con el jabón, la colonia ni la ropa. una fragancia que nadie habría podido copiar.  
stiles lloro como lo que era, un niño.  
El adolescente, calmo con caricias en la espalda los espasmos del chiquillo asustadizo, le dio un delicado beso en la frente y luego, acariciándole la mejilla, le beso el cachete, mas stiles no se conformo y en un descuido, le dio un delicado beso en la comisura de la boca. como si fuera la primera vez. y luego otro. y otro. desplazándose lentamente hacia dentro. Derek olvidándose del mundo. De que era un adolescente hormonado y ese solo un niño. De volvió el beso con la misma intensidad que se le daba. Nunca antes había sentido ese placer al tocar unos labios ajenos a él. Entonces, abrió sus ojos impactado y alejo al chico de un rápido movimiento, haciendo que este caiga de espaldas contra el colchón, bruscamente.

-Pero, ¿que demonios crees que haces? -Respiro entrecortado, las mejillas sonrojadas, pero no tanto como las del castaño.

Antes de que Derek dijera algo mas, las puertas del cuarto se abrieron y stiles salto de la cama para abrazar a su madre que entraba ajena a lo que su hijo había echo minutos, atrás. El sheriff venia con ella, conversando cómodamente con el padre de Derek.

Talía observo a su hijo y sonrío.-¿te has hecho un nuevo amigo, Derek?

-Eso no es un amigo, ¡Es un demonio!.  
Stiles le saco la lengua y se escondió detrás de su madre, claudia rió divertida.- no, puedes hacerme nada chucho.

-¡stiles!, lo siento, mi hijo es algo hiperactivo a veces.- Soltó John apenado.- gracias por encontrarle y mantenerle a salvo. No saben cuanto se los agradezco. No puedo entender como fue que salio del hospital. Nosotros no nos movimos de su cuarto, simplemente desapareció, como un truco de magia.

Tanto Talía como su esposo y se miraron curiosos de aquello, Talía observo al niño, parecía ser tan ordinario como cualquier otro humano. Tendría que pedirle a peter que les echara un ojo.

Derek no despego los ojos del pequeño engendro frente a el, stiles dejo de sonreír inocentemente a sus padres para sonreírle a él y al pobre adolescente de le derritió el corazón. Eso no podría estarle pasando. ALGUNAS PERSONAS LLEGAN A NUESTRA VIDA COMO; BENDICIONES Y OTRAS LLEGAN COMO LECCIONES. Habría que ver qué seria aquel niño pecoso, en la suya.

Solo el tiempo se lo diría, por el momento intentaría que su corazón no escapara de su cuerpo.


End file.
